havocfandomcom-20200214-history
John Levi
Early life John Levi was born in Providence, Rhode Island on October 10, 1958, four years before the Great War of 1962. His father, a World War II veteran, had built a fallout shelter in the family's basement during the Red Scare. On the day the bombs dropped, October 30, 1962. John and his immediate family managed to survive in this shelter. John's mother died from a cancer overnight in 1968. His father suffered the same fate in 1980. John was forced to bury his father that day, when he realized that life was possible on the surface. He began to roam the streets of Providence before meeting an army friend of his father's, Adam Berry. Berry trained John to live in the wasteland. When Berry died in 1993, John left Providence to roam the wasteland. He ended up in New Cambridge, in Boston. Work with New Cambridge John began work with an older man named Harry Reid as an agent for the scientists of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology in New Cambridge, starting in 1998. He did various odd jobs for the scientists in his time working for MIT. In December of 2001, the army of Chelsea attacked MIT, along with the other universities of New Cambridge and other settlements in Boston. John and his partner Harry helped protect the university from the invaders. The two would play a major role in the war which followed. They helped transport leaders of New Cambridge, including Dean Quinton Uhrig, to Fenway City in order to negotiate terms of the treaty that would form the Boston Pact. During this time, Harry had a cancer which got progressively worse, and he would be unable to fight by John's side. John took part in a covert operation with a Harvard professor named Edward Chamberlain, who had defected from Chelsea at a young age, in order to assassinate the leaders of the dangerous nation. Upon returning to MIT after the operation, John found that, just like his parents, Harry had died to the cancer. John then decided to leave New Cambridge and return to his home city. FRNP and Imprisonment When John returned to the ruins of Providence, he met Jack Levi, who recognized John as his young cousin. Along with locals and many refugees from Chelsea, the two helped to form the Federal Republic of New Providence. John became an important general in the country's military, and Jack became an essential framer of its government. Most of the Chelsean refugees employed the use of slavery, which made it a hot topic in FRNP politics until the FRNP-Order of the Dust War which lasted from 2041 to 2045 destroyed the country's government. As a general of the nation, John was imprisoned by the Order of the Dust in the prison in Plymouth. In 2050, the Grand Collar of the Order, Keptel Smith, was assassinated. John Levi was suspected for conspiracy against the Order because he had visitors the day it happened. Head Knight David Moreau and his team, who were investigating the assassination, interviewed the old Levi when the prison was attacked by New Providence insurgents.Category:Characters